Tears in Heaven
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Would you know my name If i saw you in heaven Will it be the same... Funerals are never very cheerful, especially so when its someone close to you that has died... TalaNix  KaiLamanth


_Alrighty here is something i wrote and just finished early this week, its quite sad and a friend of mine who read this by mistake was nearly in tears, it kinda scared me._

**Disclaimer: **No own beyblade. Clear enough for you. Nor do i own the song

**Song: **Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my Uncle Ron who died almost 8 years ago, he was always there for you to make you smile and laugh, he taught me how to fly a kite and alwasy took me riding in the dune buggy which coincidently he died in it when it rolled down a hill. Love you Uncle Ron, i have never forgotten you and never will.

* * *

"Would you know my name  
If i saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If i saw you in heaven

I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause i know i dont belong  
Here in heaven

Would you hold my hand  
If i saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If i saw you in heaven

I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause i know i just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend you knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Beyond the door  
There's peace im sure.  
And i know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If i saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If i saw you in heaven

I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause i know i dont belong  
Here in heaven  
Cause i know i dont belong  
Here in heaven."

Tala finished singing and softly placed the guitar on the floor and reached out a hand to the pale still lifeless form lying beside him in the Rimu coffin. She didn't look dead just a little pale, he had seen her sleeping many times, the only difference now was she wasn't breathing or clutching his hand tightly.

Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to will her back to life. He wanted it more than anything. For her to open her sparkling green eyes and just look at him one last time. He wanted to be able to kiss her lips, hold her close. Just one last time, to remember. Have her arms wrapped around his neck. Just one last time is all he wanted. One more day.

He let out a choked sob and banged his head on the side of the coffin. It wasn't fair. Not one bit. His darling wife, his precious, was lying dead before him and yet the drunken bastard was still alive. His tears flowed fiercely down his cheeks as he clutched at his beloveds hand, trying to bring her back to life.

He stared at the floor angrily through his tears, he was gunna kill the bastard who did this. Standing up he kicked his chair then decided to pick it up instead. With a pain filled growl he threw the chair across the church pews. It landed with a loud crack which echoed throughout like a gun shot. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sobbing he turned and looked at his best friend who looked at him with pain filled eyes. Tala knew that Kai loved her, she was the annoying younger sister he never consented to have. Staring past him he saw in the arms of her best friend a confused two year old who didn't understand why mummy wouldn't wake up. He ran a hand down his face sighing and turned back to the coffin. She looked so peaceful, beautiful. Her hands clasped infront of her belly, protecting the month old baby in there who had died with her.

Kai walked up to the coffin and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead before placing the small phoenix soft toy beside her. Tala smiled remembering how hard Kai and Phoenix fought over who got to have it.

_**:Flashback:**_

_Phoenix's green eyes flashed angrily as she tried to pry the small fire bird from Kai's grasp, Kai just snarled and held on tighter.  
_"_Give. Me. Now" Phoenix demanded through clenched teeth.  
_"_No" Kai replied back cooly a small smirk playing on his lips. He knew he was stronger then her, he knew he was going to win.  
__At 19 and 22 Both Phoenix and Kai had yet to grow out of their childish ways, - not that Kai had any to begin with he seemed to develop it over time – which Tala and Lamanth found highly amusing and just watched the pair argue like a pair of four year olds. They loved the free entertainment._

"_Kai" Phoenix whined dragging out his name as she stuck out her bottom lip and gave the puppy dog eyes to Kai who just closed his eyes as not to fall for it.  
__Phoenix stomped her feet in frustration and leaned back using all her weight to get the stuffed toy from Kai who opened his eyes, smirked and let go. Phoenix went flying to the ground with a thump, landing on her backside. Kai leaned over and plucked the toy from her easily._

_Her small whimpers stopped him dead in his tracks as he turned and look at her. Her lower lip was trembling and she was giving him the mega puppy dog eyes. Tala and Lamanth watched as Kai's hard resolve began to flake away as he stared at her. He took a shaky breath in and threw the soft toy at her before walking back to the table._

_Phoenix's eyes lit up as she hugged the toy phoenix to her chest. Tala grinned at her from the table as she laughed delightedly and stood up. She twirled around holding the toy in the air with both hands. Kai sat glumly in his seat, he wanted that toy and he weakly gave in to the girl and her blasted puppy dog eyes. How he hated them. Lamanth patted his arm in consolation while suppressing a grin._

_Phoenix looked over at a glum Kai and skipped towards him. She lent down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Kai looked at her and smiled at his adopted sister.  
_"_Why don't we take joint custody of her" Phoenix whispered, grinning Kai nodded._

_**:End flashback:**_

He was gunna miss her so much, he wasn't sure if he could go on without her but he knew he had to. She would want that, besides someone had to take care of their daughter. Fresh tears coarsed down his cheeks as Kai pulled him into a rough hug, Tala clung to him as if his survival depended on it.  
"Remember the good times Tal, remember her smile." Kai whispered in his ear. Nodding Tala pulled away as Lamanth walked over to the coffin, Kai taking the toddler as she passed.

Lamanth stared into the coffin, her blue eyes filling with tears as she looked upon the prone figure inside.  
"I hate you Nix." She croaked out in a barely audible whisper. "Why couldn't you have just not been so stubborn? Huh? Why didn't you wait for me to drive you home?" Lamanth hit the coffin angrily. "Dammit Nix!" she yelled out, sobs cathcing in her throat. Kai placed the toddler on the floor before gathering her in his arms.

An elderly priest in black robes entered silently, "we're ready to conduct the ceremony and lower the coffin into the ground now" he said gently. "NO!" Tala yelled out more tears springing forth. "I wont let you take her" he said angrily. "You can't have her, she's mine, I wont let you take her." The priest smiled sadly. "It is Gods will." Tala growled. "I dont care if its his will or not, he can't take her."

Kai moved to Tala clasping him on the shoulder, "Tala you have to let her go"  
"I can't Kai, I just can't" He said weakly. "Yes Tala, you can, this is what must happen." Nodding Tala let them close up the coffin as Kai led him from the church to the car that would take them to the cemetary.

_**:Flashback:**_

_Tala smiled at the women in his arms as they danced slowly, he was greated by her smile back, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as his wife, all his and no one else's. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. They broke apart distracted by all the 'Aw' and 'Ah's' that greeted them, Phoenix flashed them all a cheeky grin as Kai took a photo._

_The song slowly came to an end replaced by another song as everyone else took to the dancefloor, they both left the floor and Tala surveyed his wife as she talked to Lamanth, she was so beautiful, he had to take a minute and remind himself that she was his. Kai clapped a hand on his shoulder, Tala turned and gave him a goofy grin. "That's my wife Kai." Kai chuckled. "Yea she is Tala, and if you ever hurt her..." Kai warned leaving the threat hanging, with the goofy grin still on his face Tala waved a hand at him._

"_I could never."  
_"_I know."_

"_**End flashback:**_

The ride was silent everyone lost in their own thoughts and memories.  
Tala stared numbly at the people standing around, they all looked at him sadly as Kai led him towards the hole in the ground. Four guys dressed in black suits and black masks walked forward slowly, carrying the coffin between them, some people burst into tears as the coffin was palced beside the hole and loaded onto the mechanical straps. The elderly priest stepped forward as 'Celine Dion's, Because you loved me' softly started to play in the background. Tala remembered that song as the one she was always playing to their daughter.

"Dear Lord in heaven, we ask you to guide and protect your new angel and may she always watch over and protect those still here..."

_**:Flashback:**_

_The two girls giggled wildly as they stroled down the street arm in arm. Lamanth turned to Phoenix. "So Nix how do you feel being 23 and married?" Phoenix grinned. "Like the luckiest bitch alive." Lamanth laughed.  
_"_I think you are."  
_"_What about you and Kai?" Lamanth frowned.  
_"_What about me and Kai?"  
_"_Hear any wedding bells." Lamanth choked on her drink and had to spit the contents in her mouth onto the sidewalk. "Woah, me and Kai get married? I don't think so."  
_"_But you love him right?"  
_"_Yea but thats not the point, were here today to find out why your all sick and yucky"  
__Phoenix grinned in a 'you can't get away fro me that easily' way. Secretly knowing why she was feeling the way she was._

_15 minutes later a dazed and near tearful Phoenix came out of the bathroom, Lamanth jumped off the couch and rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" Phoenix nodded and held up the little stick. "It's blue." She then burst into tears, Lamanth hugged her tightly. "Are those happy tears or sad tears?"_

_Phoenix choked back a sob. "Happy tears" Lamanth burst out laughing.  
_"_Oh Nix, your gunna have a baby." Phoenix looked at Lamanth. "Im gunna have a baby." Both girls started laughing and jumping up and down in delight._

_**:End flashback:**_

Tala couldn't watch as they lowered the coffin into the ground, he didn't want to think about her lying in that small wooden coffin, he didn't wanna think about her being trapped. All he wanted was for her to open her eyes and breath. Live. He wanted to throw himself down the hole so she wouldn't be alone, he wanted to go with her. His gaze fell to the toddler at his feet, their daughter. Her golden hair fell in ringlets around her head, her green eyes taking in everyone and everything. So like her mother, always watching always seeing.

He sighed as a cool breeze wrapped around him ruffling his hair; he smiled, it was her, he knew it was, he could feel it. Her presence soothed him, comforted him, let him know she was there always watching. It was something that annoyed him, she would always know when he was drinking himself stupid at some bar or when he had snuck out to the balcony to have a smoke. She always knew and always was there even now in death she was watching him. Telling him that it was alright.

Tala watched as people made a line and threw in a handful of dirt, some even threw in flowers. He smiled, it was like it was someone else's funeral not hers. It was like he was floating above everyone, watching them. Kai's hand on his shoulder brought him crashing back down. He shook slightly, it was their turn to walk past. No one expected Tala to throw in any dirt but he grabbed a handful and knelt near the head. "I love you." He whispered as he let the dirt trail through his fingers.

* * *

_Ok well there it is...It took me awhile to write it and the flashbacks pissed me off for some reason as i couldnt write them and yea...I dont know why i wrote it like this, or why i killed myself (shrugs) but i kind of like this...My friend Abby who lives in America read this and told me that if i ever died before she did she would hate me forever...Dont worry Abbs i have no plan on dieing anytime soon._

_Please tell me what you think_

_Luv Phoenix_


End file.
